The Start of a Great Adventure
by loozje
Summary: Everything is a lot easier with magic, right? Wrong! Hiccup not only has to worry about making new friends and attending their magic classes together, but there are also rumors about a strange nightmare plague and people keep dissappearing. This is definately not how Hiccup thought his first year at Hogwarts would go. EVENTUALLY HIJACK.
1. The Sorting Ceremony

The trip to Hogwarts was already long enough without Snotlout bragging about his previous experience at the school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. It would be Hiccup´s first year and Snotlout, as a second year, took delight in telling all sorts of scary stories.

According to the boy they would have to fight a troll for the sorting ceremony and anyone who would fail would be sent back on the first train next morning. Fishlegs was listening in fright, while the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut were taking bets on who would be most likely to kick the bucket. Astrid, the only other second year, silently stared out of the window, obviously regretting sitting with them in the same carriage.

"They don't have to fight a troll, Snotlout." She said with disdain. Hiccup could only hope she was right.

"Well, they should to get into Gryffindor. My house can't have any cowards or weaklings after all." Snotlout said, still being very pleased at his house.

"Funny how they let you in then." She resorted.

"You're just jealous that I'm in Gryffindor and you're in Hufflepuff." Snotlout said gloating.

"There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff." Hiccup said quickly, lest Astrid decided to attack Snotlout in the already cramped carriage.

"Bet you think so. Might want to start dyeing your clothes black and yellow then if you love Hufflepuff so much."

I don't know." Fishlegs said. "Given Hiccup's personality he could easily end up in one of the other houses."

"Well, I know where you're going. Together with all the other nerds in Ravenclaw." Snotlout snorted. "And I don't care where Hiccup ends up at, as long as it is not Gryffindor."

"Don't worry Snotlout. It kind of lost its appeal after you were sorted into it." Hiccup snarked back.

"Well, I want to get into Gryffindor." Tuffnut said. "Sounds a lot more fun."

"Yeah." Added Ruffnut. "Any excuse to get you into dangerous and painful situations is fine with me."

They continued on for a while, debating the pros and cons of each house and what subject they were most likely to hate. Hiccup remained quiet for most of the time. It was really starting to sink in he would be going to Hogwarts, something he had been dreaming about since he was little, well little-er, and he was dead afraid he would mess it up. What if he got sorted into a house that would hate him, or worse, what if he was so bad at his classes they decided to just abandon all hope and expel him from school? He would have to go home a disappointment and in shame. And suddenly, the train ride didn't seem that long anymore as each and every minute that passed brought him closer and closer to Hogwarts.

They had changed into their robes about thirty minutes before arriving and were ready to leave the train after a long journey. Snotlout and Astrid said their goodbyes and left for their own housemates.

"First years here!" said a strict voice. "First years here!"

It came from a tall man holding a lamp with precision. His hair was white even though he barely looked a day over 30 and tied back into a neat ponytail.

"I am the groundkeeper, Sir Maximus." He said after the crowd of first years had gathered. "I'll be taking you to Hogwarts. Follow me."

"Please mind your steps. We'll be reaching the docks and it might be wet." The man said as he led them to a narrow and steep path and hiccup had to clutch the sides of the road sometimes as to not slip. Around the bend a huge dark lake stretched out before them and beyond that . . . There it was. A huge towering castle, edged on top of a cliff. Even from this distance it seemed grand and magical. The light flickering from the windows looked warm and inviting despite the actual cold and clammy weather. "Okay, Four persons a boat and no frolicking. If one of you should fall in the lake, I would like to inform you there are dangerous creatures living under the water and I am not diving in to fish you out."

With that in mind Hiccup carefully stepped in a boat with Ruff, Tuff and Fishlegs, The twins immediately swinging the boat from side to side to Fishlegs's objections. They were reprimanded quickly enough by a furious Maximus and other than that the boat ride was almost boring.

They reached a dark tunnel and had to duck their heads a bit as to not hit the ceiling. It was quite dark until they reach some sort of underground harbor where they docked the boats. After a flight of stairs they reached the grass right in front of the castle. The groundkeeper checked for a moment to see if everyone had followed before leading them to the great, oak front door and knocked three times.

It swung open instantly and from inside stepped a tall, stern-looking wizard with grey hair and tribal tattoo's donning his face.

"The first years, Professor Bunnymund." Sir Maximus said with a nod.

"Right on time, mate." The wizard's had a bit of an Australian accent. "I'll take it from here."

He gestured for them to follow. Nobody uttered a word.

Even though Hiccup was extremely nervous himself, he couldn't help but look around in fascination. The entrance hall was enormous and it reminded him a bit of the Mead Hall back at home. They went up to the upper floor, bypassing a doorway, which Hiccup guessed must be where the other kids were seated from the noise coming from it alone. They entered an empty room and were motioned to stop.

"Welcome to your first year of Hogwarts." Said professor Bunnymund. "I take it you're all hungry from the long train ride, but before we can start the start-of-term banquet in the Great Hall, you all must be sorted into your houses. This is extremely important as your house will be like your family. You will attend classes with your house, sleep together in your house dormitory and spend time in your house common room."

"The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has attributed Great Wizards and Witches and achieved grand achievements. Here, your triumphs will earn you house points, while your mischief will lose them. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the House Cup. I can only hope you will make your house proud."

"Now the sorting ceremony will start in a short while, so try to make yourself look presentable."

"I'll be off to see if they are ready for you." Said professor Bunnymund. "Try to behave."

The moment he left the nervous jittering the first years had repressed started back up again.

"You really don't think we'll be fighting a troll, do you?" Fishlegs whimpered.

"No, that's just Snotlout being an a-" But before Hiccup could finish he was interrupted by a girl with wild red curling hair.

"A Troll! I knew I shouldn't have listen to me mum and brought me bow."

And like that, the whole room started talking in panic.

"A troll! I knew I shouldn't have left my tower!" Cried a girl with incredibly long blonde hair.

Another girl looked like she was about to faint and Hiccup could hear two boys sniffling in the corner.

"Way to go, Fishlegs." Said Tuffnut, looking around the room.

"Yeah and I thought this was going to be dull." Ruffnut agreed.

"No-one is going to fight a troll!" Hiccup tried to yell, but nobody was really listening anymore.

And in that disarray, the door swung open.

"We are ready for y-" Professor Bunnymund to a moment to get a clasp on what was happening. "What in Merlin's name is going on here?!"

"Total and sweet chaos." Replied Ruffnut but the wizard didn't seem particularly pleased at her answer.

"Well, nevermind. Let's just get going. Form a line." He said, turning around while mumbling about 'bloody dramatic first years' under his breath.

They went down the stairs and finally through the door where the sound had come from earlier.

The Great Hall was breath stopping. The welcoming light came from floating candles hovering over four long tables, each one representing a house. Decked on it were golden plates and cups. At the end was another long table at which the teachers sat, only the big chair in the middle was empty, and just before that was a stool with an old, weathered hat. Hiccup wondered vaguely what it was for. Maybe it was some ancient hair loom that got a place of honor, yet it didn't seem to look all that grand.

Someone behind him made a gasp of wonder and Hiccup looked up and saw the night sky staring back at him. He had read about it of course, but he hadn't thought the enchantment would look that real. He couldn't even detect the real ceiling anymore.

The first years stopped and Hiccup's attention was once again on the old hat.

Nothing seemed to be happening and everyone at the tables started patiently at the thing. And then one of its folds opened and the hat started to sing.

"_Come young,_

_Come small,_

_Come old,_

_Come tall._

_Come now,_

_It is due._

_Put me on,_

_And I'll sort you._

_To Gryffindor, brave and daring_

_To Ravenclaw, smart and judicious_

_To Hufflepuff, hard-working and caring,_

_To Slytherin, Cunning and ambitious._

_You may not know what side you'll fold_

_But I can see what potential you hold._

_So put me up and I shall see_

_What house is best to be."_

It closed its mouth and the Hall burst into applause.

"See. I told you. No troll." Hiccup whispered to Fishlegs.

The room was shushed silent and professor Bunnymund stepped forward with a parchment roll.

"If your name is called, come forward to put the hat on and sit on the stool to be sorted." He said. "ARMSTRONG, SAM."

A red-headed boy walked forwards, sat down and put the hat on his head. It stayed quiet for a moment until-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted and the table to the right started to applause, where the boy was welcomed and greeted. He could see Astrid standing up to shake Sam's hand.

"ARSON, FREDRICK!"

"SLYTHERIN!" Applause now came from the table to the far right.

'Beekeeper, Lianna' was also sorted into Hufflepuff and 'Butters, Cedric' became the first Gryffindor. At 'von Corona, Rapunzel' the room watched in fascination as the young girl with extremely long blonde hair nervously sat on the stool. The sorting hat wrinkled a bit before deciding on:

"RAVENCLAW!" and the table to the left cheered. The girl now seemed to smile brightly and a little relieved at being sorted into her house.

The next girl caused quite a ruckus. It was the same red-haired girl that had complained about missing her bow.

"DUNBROCH, MERIDA!" professor Bunnymund shouted and all around the whispers started.

'Did he say Dunbroch?"

"They only own like half of Scotland."

"Their family stems from a line of kings and queens."

The hat did not take long to decide.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Merida smiled a smug smile and walked to the cheering table.

Next was 'Eddison, Sandra', a Hufflepuff and then 'Fallenville, Olive' went into Slytherin. And then Hiccup realized, they were getting close to the H, until eventually -

"HADDOCK, HICCUP!"

With slow strides Hiccup walked to the front, getting his courage up with each step. He sighed before sitting down and putting the hat on.

"Hmmm, tricky." Came a voice from around him, but he didn't see anyone speak. It must be the hat he thought!

"Quite tricky. You have bravery to the point of recklessness, resourcefulness as well as cunning and a potential to be a great leader." The hat told him. "So where will you excel."

"I just want to belong." He thought.

"Do you? You would stand in without question?"

"No." Thought Hiccup. "Not without question."

"Very well. Then it can only be RAVENCLAW" The last word resonated to the walls and back to Hiccup ears again. He had a house. With a small smile and a sign of relieve he put the hat down and walked to the clapping table dressed in blue. He caught Astrid looking at him with a knowing smile and he shyly smiled back.

The girl with long blond hair stood up to eagerly shake his hand.

"Hi. Rapunzel." She introduced herself.

"My name's Hiccup." He said back before sitting down across from her and the two turned to back to watch the sorting.

When it was Fishlegs's turn shortly after, the poor boy looked like he might faint any moment. But he needn't worry because as soon as the hat touched his hair it shouted -

"RAVENCLAW." Hiccup clapped the loudest of them all and Fishlegs hurriedly sat down next to him.

"I can't believe that for once I am glad Snotlout was right." He said puffing. "I am so glad I am not on my own."

They drifted off a bit before the teacher called for Ruffnut, who walked up with her usual swagger. The hat hummed and grumbled for a bit, until after a full two minutes decided on –

"SLYTHERIN!"

"I hope we don't have too many classes with the Slytherins. They look mean." Fishlegs whispered to Hiccup and Rapunzel. "And can you imagine having the twins there to distract you."

With the twins in Slytherin, classes would indeed be somewhat of a hazard. But it seemed the Sorting hat had a different idea.

Tuffnut hadn't had the hat on for a short ten seconds before it called out –

"GRYFFINDOR!" And a pleased but confused Tuffnut walked over to join an eagerly pleased but confused Snotlout. Hiccup thought the look quite suited them.

After that it was only 'Waterweed, Irma' who was sorted into Hufflepuff and that was it for the first years. Professor Bunnymund rolled up the parchment and took the sorting hat away. Apparently it wasn't allowed to enjoy the party.

From the seat next to the big empty chair stood a small plump man with sand-colored spiky hair. He stepped forward and motioned the hall to be quiet.

He didn't speak but instead wrote golden letters into the air with his wand.

_Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. We've already waited long, so without further ado. LET THE FEAST BEGIN!_

And with that food and drinks of all kind appeared on the previously empty golden plates. The students, suddenly realizing how hungry they were, eagerly dug in.

"You reckon that's the headmaster?" Hiccup asked after swallowing some pumpkin pie.

"Na, that's the deputy headmaster and charms teacher, professor Mansnoozie." Said a girl to his right. "Oh, right. I'm Anita Humpsun. Fifth year student."

"I'm Hiccup. Pleasure." He said back. "How come the headmaster isn't here?"

"Oh, he's almost never here, really. There has been a lot happening lately so he's been busy." She said. "But don't let that fool you. Professor Lunar does everything in his power to make sure we get a good education."

"Speaking about education. Are the lessons really that difficult?" Rapunzel asked.

"Not really. If you take time to plan and do your homework correctly, everything will be a breeze. Though it might be a good idea to also plan in some free time. An overworked mind is a closed off mind, after all. And otherwise I wouldn't have time for Quidditch."

"You're on the Ravenclaw team?" Hiccup asked.

"Yup, I'm one of the chasers. Quidditch isn't really for first years to worry about, as you're not allowed to play yet. But you should all consider coming to the games."

"Ohh!" Rapunzel squealed. "I've never been to a quidditch game before."

"Are you muggleborn or something?" Fishlegs asked.

"Not really. I don't know about my father, but my mother's a witch. We just never leave my tower." She signed longingly. "And you guys?"

"Pureblood." Hiccup answered. "My dad's in charge of one of the only full wizard communities back on my home island. My mom's off in Romania, though, to study dragons. We sometimes visit, but it's a long journey and quite dangerous. Plus my dad's also really busy more often than not."

"I'm from the same village as Hiccup and while everybody else is Pureblood I'm half." Fishlegs said. "Dad's a wizard and Mum's a muggle, but she has adjusted quite well."

"Ohh!" A shriek came from behind them. Quickly they turned around and saw dozens of Ghost descending through the walls. They shrieked their 'hello's' and greeting towards the new kids and gave 'welcome backs' to the older ones. Some ghost lingered around the house tables and introduced themselves as their respected house ghost. At the far end of the table the ghost of a young woman could be seen talking to some older students.

"Is that our house ghost?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes. The Grey Lady." Anita answered. "She doesn't seem to talk to the other houses, but will always help a Ravenclaw in need. If you're ever in need of directions don't be afraid to ask her."

The Grey Lady caught them stating and waved to them with a small smile. Unsure of what else to do, Hiccup waved back.

After dessert had ended and the students were well-fed and full professor Mansnoozie once more stood up and motioned for the Hall to be quiet.

_Before you all go to your bed and to the dream world, there are a few start-of-term notices I must convey._

_Firstly, first years, as well as some older years, should take notice that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all students. Furthermore, Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors._

_Secondly, Quidditch trials will start in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Holly._

_Finally, I do not know what you have heard about the recent increase in nightmares. Should one of you be plagued by one, however, it is recommended to go to the school nurse to get a sleeping draught that will aid you in getting a good night's rest._

_With this I end the feast and it is off to bed with all of you. Till tomorrow and sweet dreams._

Sound returned to the Great Hall as everyone arose to go to their dormitories. The Ravenclaw first years were rounded up by a firth year prefect named Tyson Ashford.

"First years to me." He called. Dutifully Hiccup, Fishlegs and Rapunzel joined the other three first years. "I hope you're in for a bit of a climb."

They followed him out of the Great Hall and to the staircase chamber. They seemed to lead up forever and the walls were decorated by hundreds of painting.

"As you can see." He said while leading them up. "The staircases like to move around a lot. It's not that much of a problem, but try to keep it in mind to leave a little early for class in case of a detour. Fun Fact of the day: It was actually our renowned Rowena Ravenclaw who came up with the idea of an ever changing floor plan."

They were halfway to the third floor when Hiccup felt the ground underneath his feet disappear. He would have fallen on his face had Rapunzel not quickly grabbed him.

"Ah yes. Then there is that." The prefect said thoughtfully. "There are some trick stairs. But don´t worry, you´ll soon memorize them."

"Could've told us that sooner." Hiccup grumbled. "Is it just me or does this guy seem to be a little air-headed?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's capable." Said Fishlegs. "He's a prefect after all."

"Sir." Came a small voice from behind. It was Ellie, another Ravenclaw first year. "The staircase moved and we left Ebru and Theodore behind."

"Oh, dear." The guy said. He really had been unaware, Hiccup noticed. "Um, you stay here while I go get them. Shouldn't be long."

And so they waited at the end of the stairs of the third floor.

"First day and already lost?" Came a voice from their left. The grey lady came floating through the wall towards them. "I wanted to introduce myself to you during the feast but it was a bit loud, wouldn't you agree?"

"Actually, miss." Fishlegs answered. "We are waiting for the prefect to return with some students who got separated. I'm Fishlegs Ingerman, by the way."

"Well met. I am the Grey Lady. And you three?"

"Ellie, my Lady. Ellie Suarez."

"Rapunzel von Corona. Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." Hiccup answered. She gave them a smile in return.

"Perhaps we can speak again later, but your prefect has now returned." She said as Tyson came back with Ebru and Theodore, who were clearly a bit distressed at nearly being left behind. "Hello again, Tyson."

"Hello, my Lady."

"We will meet again when you are lost." She said to them. "Oh and Tyson, you have a responsibility now. It is time to come out of the clouds."

And with that she disappeared the same way she came.

"Right then." If Tyson was embarrassed he didn't show it. "It shouldn't be far anymore."

Far was apparently an abstractive term, as they were led up at least two more floors before climbing a very high circular staircase. The staircase ended and all they could see was an old wooden door with only an bronze knocker in the shape of a eagle.

"Well go on then." Tyson said to them. Hesitantly Hiccup grabbed the knocker and knocked once. The eagle seemed to come to life and with a signing voice it asked.

"Where is men always going towards that which each passing second gets closer, yet they never seem to reach?"

The six first years looked as if they had been slapped and turned to the fifth year beside them for answers.

"So, who wants to answer it?" He looked at them with expectations.

"Uhm, what exactly are we supposed to be doing?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well, we couldn't let just anyone in in Ravenclaw Tower, so instead of a password or something equally vulnerable, we have to solve the riddle the knocker asks. Only that way can we be sure we belong here."

"And what if we don't know it?" Rapunzel asked frightened.

"Then you have to wait outside until another student comes up and solve the riddle."

The first years looked at each other and were questioning what they had gotten themselves into.

"Do you know the answer?" Hiccup asked Tyson.

"Perhaps, but I could also be wrong. You never truly know."

"Okay so does anyone know a place that people can go to and yet never reach?" Ebru asked.

"Maybe it's a moving room or something. Charmed to always remain a few meters away?" Theodore said hopefully glancing at the door, but it remained shut. They pondered over it for a few minutes until Hiccup got a hunch.

"Or." Hiccup said thinking. "What if it is no place at all? The riddle kind of hints at it."

"Oh!" Rapunzel gasped. "Of course. We can't reach it because it never really exists!"

"Okay. I am kind of lost here." Fishlegs said rubbing his head.

"It's a time indication. The phase 'each passing second' gives it away." Hiccup answered.

"Where men is always going to but can never reach." Rapunzel said to the door with glee. "Is tomorrow."

"Congratulations." The eagle said and the door swung open.

They stepped inside with awe. The room was large and circular, with many windows at almost every angle. With them being up so high the view would be amazing, Hiccup reckoned. On the ground was a blue carpet and on the ceiling stars were painted on a dark blue sky. The room was furnished with tables, chairs and, to Hiccup's excitement, bookcases filled to the brim with books of all sorts of colors and sizes. Some were very heavy and old-looking and some brand new and Hiccup couldn't wait to start reading them. Opposite from the doorway was a tall marble statue of a woman Hiccup assumed to be Rowena Ravenclaw.

Most students were probably already in bed, trying to get a good head start on the studying that would start next day. Some students were still awake, already having their books open and taking notes or simply writing out the ideas they had over summer.

"The dormitories are in the turrets on the side. You can take the stairs next to the Statue of Rowena Ravenclaw; girls go left and boys go right." Tyson said pointing to the door behind the statue. "You will get your timetables tomorrow at breakfast. Remember to pack your bag well if you are uncertain of solving the riddle. Good night."

The boys said good night to Rapunzel and followed Theodore up to their dormitory. When they came there they saw that three four-poster-beds with sky blue silk eiderdowns were already made. They also found their luggage there as well. Hiccup went over and released his cat Fiddlesticks from his cage.

"None of you are allergic to cats, right?" He asked the other boys. Luckily they shook their heads and Hiccup put Fiddlesticks down. The cat didn't do much and was often afraid, even of the mice he was supposed to hunt.

They fell on their beds, having decided to unpack later. It had, after all, been an exhausting day. None of the boys had any energy left to talk and they fell asleep to the soft whistling of the wind.


	2. New and Old Faces

The next morning they had been given their schedule, together with specific advice for each class that most of the older Ravenclaws were happy to share. What they had, however, not been given was a map. Which, Hiccup thought, really should be reconsidered. But since nobody asked for Hiccup's opinion on the matter, the Ravenclaw first years were left to navigate the magical death-trap hat they called the Hogwarts corridors.

The stairs had turned out to be a nightmare. Not only did they ever change, but some were particularity peculiar on certain days, either shifting to dead ends or disappearing in its entirety. Hiccup and Rapunzel had tried to map the place, but they hadn't had much luck yet in getting the drawings to move according to their positions. Fishlegs, in his turn, had counted all the stairs and concluded that there were a hundred and forty-two, except for Fridays, where two stairs liked to disappear and another three were prone to join in order to create a very steep three-way bridge.

At least if you were stuck midway waiting for a stair to decide if it should move again, you could look at the paintings decorating the walls. The Mead hall back at home hadn't had many paintings save for the ones of Hiccup's family. Most of his ancestors would crowd together with his father, while the painted Hiccup would anxiously look on from the far corners. He didn't like looking at them too much. Here though, here there were numerous painting of all sorts of wizards and witches from all ages. Some liked to reenact the scene in which they had been portrayed, other liked to visit their neighbors for some acrylic tea. Hiccup had asked them for directions once, but it had resulted in too many voices trying to be helpful and guides that had been too hard to keep track off. It mostly ended in the three being even more lost than they were before.

Luckily, they were Ravenclaws and the Grey Lady had shown up a few times to help them find their way. Other ghosts were not so nice. Most just floated aimlessly around and it was quite a chilling surprise to suddenly pass through them. There were even some Hiccup suspected of scaring the students on purpose, leaping up to them from behind corners and sticking limbs through them from behind. None of them had anything on Peeves though.

The poltergeist took personal pride in causing disarray and chaos. Pranking and terrorizing anyone who would cross paths with him. He seemed to love the first years the most though. They had lost track of how many times they have had to run from another flying ink bottle or a bucket of water threateningly hovering above them.

And then there were the human eyes that kept them under close watch. Eyes belonging to the caretaker, Argus Filch. He seemed quicker that any ghost and much more likely to pop up in unexpected places. He knew the school like the back of his hand and most of the secret passageways as well. Not only that, but the man was hell bend on enforcing the rules. They had almost gotten into trouble before until Rapunzel discovered that if you mentioned Peeves, whom he considered his arch nemesis, he would easily become distracted.

The real reason Filch was such a problem was because he didn't work alone. He had a cat, Mrs. Norris, and she was his second set of eyes. Where Filch was quick, she was quicker. Where Filch made sound while walking, she moved in total silence and the only warning you got were two bright lamp-like eyes staring right at you. And if she caught you, it would only be a matter of time before Filch was there as well.

But Filch and Mrs. Norris weren't the only problems. The whole reason of going to magic school is studying magic after all. And just like Hiccup expected, it wouldn't be easy.

In the very first week it had become clear just what each subject would entail. History of Magic probably would have been more exciting if it wasn't taught by the ghost of professor Binns. The man was so boring he even made the several goblin wars, something filled with lots of extra guts and glory on the side and an absolute favorite tale back home, sound like a total snooze fest. Most students just slept the entire time or played exploding snaps at their table without the ghost noticing, but then again he also hadn't noticed the small detail of his death and just continued on teaching as if nothing had happened.

Transfigurations was the complete opposite. It was taught by the hyper active professor Toothiana, who moved fast and talked even faster. The first years sometimes struggled to keep up with the pace as she darted across the room, the feathers on her turban moving with each sway. None the less, she was a very skilled teacher, leaving them all in awe as she transfigured the wardrobe into a peacock and back.

There were also the Astronomy lessons, where they studied the sky at midnight. Rapunzel was very good at this and she easily identified several stars and constellations, saying it was a hobby of hers. In Hebrology they spend the hour in the greenhouse with professor Bunnymund, who turned out to be indeed stern and strict. He kept reminding them to take the class seriously, even though they had been touching dragon dung more than the actual plants.

The only way to describe the Defense Against the Dark Art, or DADA for short, was by calling it an adventure. Their teacher, professor North, a big burly Russian wizard, had been everywhere and all. Describing tales of valor and danger and saying how particular spells had gotten him out of peril before. They wouldn't, however, be taught how to defend against monsters just yet, he said, as even the greatest heroes had to start small. Charms, on the other hand, was quiet but educative, seeing as it was taught by professor Mansnoozie, who never spoke a word. Instead he wrote the instructions in golden letters, sometimes adding pictures to the mix. The man was kind and supportive, making the students listen to him with just simple gestures.

They hadn't done much magic as of yet, however. Most classes still consisted of practicing wand movement and the correct way to pronounce the spell. And when they finally did try magic, it didn't have the desired result Hiccup had hoped for.

"I think it's a little early to worry, Hiccup." Rapunzel said to him on Friday morning at breakfast. "I mean, we only just started learning this stuff."

"Well, that's easy for you to say. You transformed the match into a needle in just a few tries." He resorted back, while poking at his sausages.

"No-one expects you to be a prodigy."

"Except they totally do." Fishlegs said between bites. "He's the son of Chief Stoick the Vast, who was able to fend off a dragon attack. As a baby!"

"Thank you, Fishlegs." Hiccup said with more annoyance than he had been willing to admit. "Point is, my family has a great reputation and they expect me to do just as well. So the least I should be able to manage is not to drag them down in shame by being a total failure."

"I still think it's too soon." She said, taking a sip of her tea. "Look, sometimes there are things you think are impossible, things you will never see yourself doing at all. I thought so too. But the very fact that I am here, proofs that wrong."

"She's right, you know." Came a voice from behind. Hiccup turned around and saw Astrid standing there. She pushed the third year next to him away before taking the seat herself.

"H-Hi, Astrid. What are you doing here?" Hiccup stammered.

"Introducing myself to your new friend. Hi, my name's Astrid." She said while shaking Rapunzel's hand.

"I'm Rapunzel. I've heard much about you. Though it's almost all about how you managed to hex a sixth year. Hiccup mostly thinks it's awesome, whereas Fishlegs says you scare him."

Astrid glared at both of them, pursing her lips together to suppress her anger. Fishlegs and Hiccup just shot Rapunzel two betrayed looks.

"I was going to help you, but don't think I will now." She grumbled.

"Wait, you were actually going to help me?" Hiccup asked surprised.

"Don't say it like it's the weirdest thing on earth."

"It is. You have been avoiding me almost all our lives."

"Do you want advice or not?" Astrid shot him a glare and Hiccup wisely shut up.

"Anyway." She continued. "You're not the only one with a family reputation to live up to." A distant glace was present in her eyes and Hiccup remembered the uncle she had lost in a friendly dual gone wrong.

"Then how do you do it?" He said to her, bringing her out of her memory.

"Simple. You practice." Astrid looked him with confidence. "Which is why you shouldn't beat yourself up after only the first week; wait at least for the second."

He smiled at that.

"So, hexing a sixth year, huh?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yup. He said that the quidditch team isn't a day-care, so the second years might as well not try to get a spot. So I hexed him and now he's been thrown off the team, leaving the spot of chaser for the taking. Which I am totally going to do."

"You're trying out for Quidditch?" Fishlegs asked. "I could totally picture you playing, though I always imagined you as a beater."

She kicked him under the table for that.

"Anyway, would you like to come to the try-outs?" She asked them.

"Sure, we'd love to." Rapunzel said.

"Okay, then." Astrid said, while standing up and grabbing her bag. "Then I'll see you guys next Thursday after class. Later."

They waved her off.

"So, what exciting subject do we have next?" Hiccup asked.

"Potions with the Gryffindors." Rapunzel answered.

"You mean the class given by professor Pitchiner?" Fishlegs said in fright.

"Wait, you actually know him?" Hiccup asked.

"No, but I've heard rumors about him. Rumors that will make your neck hair stand up."

"Really?" Hiccup asked skeptical.

"Yeah. For example, they say he never leaves the dungeons, only roaming in the shadows of the cold stony halls." Fishlegs voice grew softer and Rapunzel and Hiccup had to lean in to hear him.

"And yet, at night when the moon is dark, he comes out to restock his supplies. But here's where it's get scary. Some students claim to have woken up in the middle of the night by a soft rustle, only to find him staring at them from the corner of the room, clouded in shadows."

"They probably were still half asleep." Hiccup reasoned, placing a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder, who was clearly shaking.

"Then explain this. Last year, Two Hufflepuff forth years, April and Maggy, woke up in the middle of the night. They both thought they saw something in the shadows. April, obviously having heard the rumors, called out professor Pitchiner's name. The thing that had been staring at them twitched and disappeared. Both of the girls, thinking it was just a trick of the imagination, went back to sleep. Next morning only Maggy woke up, April had simply disappeared. They found her a few weeks later, dead, in the forbidden forest. Her body was bent and broken, like something had trampled over her, and black sand poured out of her empty eye sockets."

Rapunzel shrieked at that and jumped onto Hiccup. Hiccup, who hadn't been expecting that, then tumbled over, leaving the two students on the floor. Fishlegs helped them up.

"Oh come on. That can't be real. That would have been in the Daily Profit for sure." Hiccup said, sounding less sure.

"Hiccup, I overheard Astrid and Snotlout talking about it last summer, both sounding quite distressed. So I did little digging and it turns out it has been kept quiet and only the Hufflepuffs know what really happened."

"Well, even if that was true. There's no evidence that professor Pitchiner was behind it. Let's just go to class." Scary story or not, he figured the potions teacher still wouldn't like it if they were late.

Turns out professor Pitchiner did indeed look like he just stepped out of a nightmare. He was tall and slender, with a grey completion and completely dressed in long black robes. His black hair was sleeked back and he had sickening yellow eyes that would stare down his big hawk nose. It was, however, the way he used his features that was the most scary.

He had waited for the class to be seated before emerging from the shadows himself, without so much as a whisper or warning. He liked to make rounds and suddenly ask you questions from behind, looking over your shoulder and un-expectantly whispering in your ear. When he had managed to scare someone his eyes would twinkle with golden flakes in them.

The room was in total silence as he began with the register, making snipe comments and disapproving sounds with each name that passed. When he came to Dunbroch, he paused.

"Ah, miss Dunbroch. People would go as far as to call you a princess, but I see they've never quite met you then."

The small girl with waves of red curls burst up, as if about to make a commend. But Pitchiner's eyes twinkled, daring her to make a move and wisely she stayed quiet.

"Miss Dunbroch here made an excellent point." Pitchiner continued. "It seems everybody sought the comfort of one's own house. Let's see if we can shake things up."

By the time he was done the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were completely mixed. Fishlegs was now seated next to Tuffnut, much to his dismay, whereas Rapunzel and Hiccup gained Dunbroch at their table. The girl furiously smacked down her cauldron and sat down in a red ball of anger. They had been assigned to make a simple cure for boils potion and finally got an opportunity to talk.

"Hi, I'm Rapunzel." She introduced herself to the redhead. "And this is Hiccup."

"'m Merida." She said reluctantly with a Scottish accent.

"You seem a bit tense. Is something the matter?" Rapunzel inquired bravely.

"Damn right, I'm tense. I came here to learn how to be a superb witch, who could take on monster and fight. Instead I'm stuck here making cures for boils, while everybody expects me to be this perfect tidy rich girl." She said as she furiously threw the snake fangs into the mortar and started grinding.

"Sounds tough." Hiccup sympathized while adding the crushed fangs to his cauldron.

"Ugh, I'll be so glad when this is over and we get to have DADA later this day." She sighed. "We have that together, right?"

"Uhm, I believe so." Rapunzel checked her book. "It says we have to let it sit for 33 to 45 minutes before adding the other ingredients."

"Great. What are we supposed to do in the mean time?"

"Well, miss Dunbroch." Pitchiner's voice came creeping from behind them. They jumped upright.

"Since you have so much free time, why don't we assign a little bit more homework? I want all of you to write an essay on why the ingredients for the cure for boils are added in this particular order. Have it finished before the end of class." The whole class sighed. The looks her fellow Gryffindors were giving her made Merida sink back into her seat. The Ravenclaws didn't seem to mind much, though. Hiccup sighed and grabbed his book.

"Let's just get this over with."

* * *

So far it had been an excellent first week, Rapunzel thought. Well, if you didn't include the potions lesson. They had all been so absorbed in their assignment that they had completely forgotten to check the time. So, when they had finally remembered to add the other ingredients, it was already too late and their potions had turned into a black goo. Merida had been trying to save hers, but added the wrong amount of porcupine quills, causing the potion to burn through her caldron.

Professor Pitchiner hadn't been pleased. He had deducted one point from all of them and 5 from Merida before cleaning the mess up with a flick of his wand. They had been in such a grumpy mood that even DADA wasn't as fun as they had hoped for.

But luckily, it was finally Saturday and Rapunzel had risen early to fully enjoy it. She had already been to the owlery to send her daily letter to Mother. Rapunzel did miss her, but she wouldn't tell. She had after all begged her to let her go to Hogwarts and she couldn't appear weak now. Besides, she had already found two friends, something she thought she would never have. She really considered herself lucky to be sorted in the same house as Hiccup and Fishlegs, even though the two didn't like waking up as early as she did.

So here she was, alone, figuring out what to do, as she had already finished her homework. After browsing through the library she checked out a book on Magical Arts and Crafts and decided that, since it was such a nice day, she would read outside by the lake.

The run had risen a little bit higher by the time she was done and Rapunzel figured now would be a good time to get a late breakfast. She was bypassing the Quidditch field, stopping for a moment to admire the Hufflepuff team already training, when someone run into her. She turned around and came face to face with Merida.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't look around me before stopping." Rapunzel said a little embarrassed. "Merida, was it?"

"Yeah, you were Rapunzel, right?" Merida stared her down, having accepted her apology.

When Merida stood still Rapunzel finally had a good look of her. Her red hair was ruffled and she looked sweaty, but the most notable was her left arm. It was littered with linear bruises and small cuts. Rapunzel gasped.

"What happened?" She exclaimed before grabbing her arm to get a better look.

"Oh nothing." Merida quickly pulled her arm away. "Just practice."

"Those must hurt. Let's go to the infirmary."

"What no. They're not that bad." Merida protested.

"Well, let's at least see if the matron has some sort of soothing ointment." Rapunzel insisted and with a huff Merida complied. "So, practice, but you were already so good at DADA?"

"I wasn't practicing magic." She admitted with a sigh. "I was practicing my archery. However, since I left my bow at home, I had to make my own. And as you can see, it hates me."

"Wow, that's so cool. I mean the making your own bow part, not you getting injured by it." Rapunzel rabbled. She was a bit embarrassed by it, but it made Merida smile, so it was okay.

"Nah, it's okay. It's mostly just a balance issue, but I think I have got it almost just right." Merida seemed calmer now, Rapunzel noted, and more at ease. Like all her anger from yesterday had all been released in the arrows she had let lose.

They arrived at the infirmary chatting about which spell would be more useful. Merida argued for the lumos charm and Rapunzel went with the needle transfiguration spell. They were greeted by the sight of rows of bed, a few students already occupying them, and one frantic woman running around. She stopped as she took notice of them and greeted them with a smile.

"Hello, dears. What seems to be the problem?" She asked, already checking them over with a glance.

"Hello, miss . . . uhm."

"Madam Telogh."

"Well, madam Telogh, my fiend here got hurt and we were wondering if you maybe had some salve for her bruises?" Rapunzel asked politely. Madam Telogh took Merida's arm before walking over to the cabin and grabbing a jar from it.

"Just rub this on there and let it sit for two minutes. That should take care of that." She gave the jar to Merida, who started rubbing it on, actually looking a little relieved. "So, was there anything else, dears? Because, as you can see, I am quite busy."

"But it's only the first week. How come there're already five students here?" Merida asked.

"Well, miss Andrew fainted this week after obsessing about her fifth year the entire summer, while mister Humsby got knocked of his broom and got a concussion and mister Lanport got hexed during, what I understood, a dispute about Quidditch." Rapunzel smiled softly at that. "And the last two, well dears, I'd rather not say. It would just frighten you.

And I fear that if the first week is already this bad, the rest of the year will follow through the same. And while I can fix broken bones in a matter of seconds, some injuries just require time and a careful watch. And, of course, there's the case of those two. I just . . . I just wish there was something that could help . . . well, I shouldn't bother you girls with that." She smiled as she checked Merida's arm over. Rapunzel, however, was deep in thought. "All healed and good to go."

They thanked her and left the hospital wing.

It wasn't until later that evening that Rapunzel made her decision. Silently she left Ravenclaw tower and treaded down the stairs, making her way to the infirmary. Madam Telogh looked up in surprise.

"Hello, dear. You didn't get injured in the short time since I last saw you, did you?" She asked worried.

"No, I'm fine." Rapunzel said, gathering up her resolve. "But I know what can help you."

* * *

Hiccup had been looking forward to Thursday all week. Not only did he get to see new potential Quidditch players, but Astrid had personally invited him to the try-outs! They would meet up with her on the ground before joining the other spectators in the stands.

Hiccup, Rapunzel and Fishlegs were greeted by a confident Astrid and a somewhat nervous Snotlout.

"Hey, Astrid." Hiccup said before turning to the other. "Snotlout, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to do what I do best. Taking asses and kicking names." He said standing a little bit more upright.

"He means he's heard that I would try out and got it in his fat head to do the same." Astrid translated.

"Well, someone's got to give you competition, not that you will ever win from the Snotmaster." He said, now doing poses. The four burst out in laugher and Snotlout finally took notice of Rapunzel and he immediately stopped doing his weird antics.

"Oh that's right. Rapunzel, this is my cousin Snotlout. Snotlout, this is Rapunzel. Be nice." Hiccup introduced the two.

"Hey, beautiful. Want to show people you have good taste by cheering me on later?" Snotlout said, wrinkling his fat eyebrows.

"Hey, aren't you worried?" Astrid whispered to Hiccup.

"Nah, she could eat him for breakfast." He whispered back. Rapunzel smiled gently before resorting.

"Thank you, I'm already going to cheer for Astrid, so I will cheer for you, too"

"She really is too kind." Fishlegs told Hiccup as they made their way up to the stands. By the time they got up there the Slytherin try-outs were just finished and the Hufflepuff try-outs would shortly begin.

"Hey, Hiccup, Fishlegs, Rapunzel!" They turned around and saw Anita coming to join them. She was still wearing her Quidditch robes. "Ravenclaw finished first today, but I thought it might be a good idea to check out the competition."

"Did everything go well?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well, other than a small bludger accident, it went reasonably well. We've got a new keeper, a second year and I got a new fellow chaser, a fourth year. So what brings you here?"

"I have a friend in Hufflepuff who wants to be a chaser." Hiccup said. "We're here to support her."

"She wouldn't happen to be Astrid Hofferson, right?" Hiccup nodded and Anita basically gleamed. "Oh, I've heard about her. She hexed that sixth year who was badmouthing her. Donald Thorn, the Hufflepuff captain, was so angry at his disrespectful behavior he threw him off the team. If anyone deserves that spot it's her."

The Hufflepuffs had just finished finding a new beater, Wilbert Ruffskin, also a second year, before they moved on to the chasers. Five people mounted their brooms and took off. There was only one spot available and Astrid was up against students much older than her. And for a second Hiccup could have sworn he saw her looking less sure than before. She steeled herself a moment later.

They started with simple ball exercises, to find out who would work best with the other team members and whereas Astrid was great at controlling the ball, she wasn't that great at team play just yet. It was looking bleak until they went to the final exercise. Three of the existing team members would pretend to be enemy players and the try-outs would have to try and gather the Quaffle from them and score. Astrid was in her element. Conquering the ball left and right, stealing them out of the arms of the players, before flying past the others and scoring. She was unstoppable.

The three cheered loudly for her with each goal. In the final minute Astrid had the Quaffle again, but the three enemy chasers had changed their plan and shot towards her in uniform, blocking her every way. She scanned the field for possible openings and clutched the ball tighter.

"Pass the Quaffle!" Hiccup yelled, surprising even himself. And Astrid instinctively threw the ball to the other try-out who then scored. It was over.

She flew to the stands, looking quite sad.

"I didn't get it." She sounded sure of that. "I should have made that last shot myself."

"Well, don't sweat it. You did your best and it was amazing." Hiccup said. He wanted to reach out to comfort her, but he was sure he would receive a punch in return.

"Hey, Hofferson!" One of the Hufflepuffs yelled. "Why don't you leave those Ravenclaws and come join your new team?"

"Are you serious?!" She yelled back and Hiccup decided that a smile had never looked as beautiful before as the one she wore now. She turned to them again, maybe to check if this was real. After they had congratulated her she went over to the others to receive her new Quidditch robes.

"She wouldn't have made it if she hadn't passed that last Quaffle." Anita, who had been very quiet, suddenly said.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Fishlegs asked.

"She had vigor and skill, and though we definitely look for that in a player, Quidditch is first and foremost a team sport. If you can't play as a team, especially the chasers who rely heavily on a three-man's cell, you're only going to be a liability."

They pondered over her words a bit before noticing the Hufflepuff had left the field for the Gryffindors.

"So, are we really going to stay and watch Snotlout?" Fishlegs asked reluctantly.

"Well, I did promise, so I'm going to stay." Rapunzel said.

"Eh, Why not. Wouldn't it be fun to watch him fall of his broom?" Hiccup said and the boys laughed at that.

The Gryffindors, only needing one more chaser and one seeker, started with the chaser try-outs. Unlike Astrid Snotlout was up against two other people, one a dumb looking third year and the other a shaky fifth year who didn't look like he could handle the pressure. It was over fairly short. The first kid kept holding the ball not knowing what to do with it and the other kept missing the passes. Eventually Hendrik Nelson, Seventh year and Captain, got so frustrated he gave Snotlout, who admittedly was quite good, the spot of chaser.

More people had applied for the position of seeker. The exercise was simple enough, catch the snitch in 5 minutes. This thinned out the try-outs a bit, but it was still taking forever. Eventually they decided to leave early. They said their goodbyes to Anita, when she exclaimed loudly.

"Holy Shit!" She yelled, shooting upright and they turned around just in time to see a small blur catching the snitch in an acrobatic fashion. The boy came to a halt and the first thing Hiccup noticed was his white hair. The boy smiled triumphantly as he held up the snitch and Hiccup could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

"He caught that in just second." Anita breathed amazed.

"Hey, you guys still here." Astrid voice came from behind them, her hair still wet from the shower.

"Oh hey, just watching the Gryffindors." Hiccup said.

"So, Jack made seeker after all." She said as she took notice of what they were staring at.

"You know who that is?" Anita asked eager.

"Jack Frost, fellow second year and a major pain in the ass." She said amused. "And as of now, my rival."


End file.
